Undeveloped heart
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Esta historia participó en el reto 7# Desmarysuizando a Tauriel, reto del foro epicúreo 'El Poney Pisador'. La finalidad del susodicho era mostrar una Tauriel lejos del espejismo de las Mary Sues, una elfa imperfecta. En esta participación pretendía mostrar esa imperfección en modo de aparente descuido y falta de empatía por los sentimientos de otros.


_**Descargo:**__**El personaje de Tauriel no es de mi invención. Desconozco quién la inventó ni a quién pertenece, pero supongo que a algún guionista loco pagado por Peter Jackson. Esto es puramente **__**for fun**__**. No me llevo nada salvo los **__**reviews **__**que me dejéis, así que… ¡hacedme millonaria, leñes!**_

_**La finalidad del reto es mostrar al personaje de Tauriel lejos del espejismo de las Mary Sues, una elfa imperfecta. En esta participación pretendo mostrar esa imperfección en modo de aparente descuido y falta de empatía por los sentimientos de otros, aparente porque tiene sentimientos al fin y al cabo.**_

_._

_Esta historia participó en el __Reto 7#Desmarysuizando a Tauriel,__ reto único del mes de marzo del epicúreo foro __El Poney Pisador__._

_._

_**Undeveloped heart**_

.

.

Se hundió en el mar cristalino de los ojos del príncipe sintiéndose la elfa más atroz sobre la superficie de _Arda_. Peor aún: era la más despreciable de todos los seres que tenían la desgracia de pisar la tierra bajo sus pies, de soñar con _Eldamar_. Más rastrera que los orcos y su repugnante linaje. Igual de indigna, vil y repulsiva que la estirpe de _Ungoliant_. No había nombre entre las cosas llamadas por los Valar para lo que acababa de hacer.

Había roto un corazón. Lo había desgarrado y machacado a conciencia. Había puesto fin a anhelos secretos, y pulverizado esperanzas inmensas. Deseos y afanes como estrellas grandes y lejanas, reducidas al tamaño de las motas de polvo suspendido que cabe en una nube. Había condenado una amistad de milenios a un abismo infranqueable.

Y lo había hecho sin temblarle el pulso, porque a pesar de no amarlo como él quisiera lo apreciaba de veras. Miles de paseos, de risas, de juegos al olvido. Cabreos y desenfados. Encuentros y desencuentros, opiniones divergentes que se sustentaban unas a otras al traste. Porque por mucho que la quisiera, por muy generoso que pudiera mostrarse con ella, era imposible que pudiera perdonar su honestidad.

—Olvídame —acertó a decir al fin—, porque yo no te quiero como tú deseas.

Un mensaje corto, conciso, demoledor. Unas pocas palabras, directas y gélidas, que Legolas se esforzaba en comprender pero que le parecían imposibles rompecabezas. La confusión en el rostro del elfo lo decía todo. Acababa de forzarlo a abrirse, de poner en viva voz lo que medio bosque ya sabía, sólo para poder encarar fríamente la situación y hacerle entender que aunque agradecía la deferencia no le amaba.

Pero temía no haberlo logrado. Temía haberse mostrado demasiado indiferente, que pensara que no le importaba en absoluto… y aunque no era así, en aquel momento era incapaz de mostrarse más empática. Sentía culpa por herirle de esa manera cuando lo único que había recibido era amabilidad de su persona. En su fuero interno deseaba con todo su _fëa_ sentir algo, ser capaz de corresponderle para no sentirse tan miserable. Pero no podía engañarse... ni a él tampoco. Tenía que ser sincera, aunque con ello terminara odiándola. Porque eso es lo que iba a pasar, no nos engañemos.

El hijo del rey tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, entrelazándolas, en un intento de tranquilizarla y probablemente de convencerla. Pero era inútil: Tauriel tenía muy claro sus sentimientos y hacia quién los profesaba. Tal vez no se había logrado expresar con claridad. No existen palabras fáciles para decirle a alguien que no se le ama, eso lo sabía bien. Pero tampoco era capaz de soltar un discurso encorsetado y carente de sentido o sentimiento, no se merecía algo así. Se puso nerviosa. Las palabras se le atragantaban y morían antes de llegar a ser pronunciadas. Viendo su incapacidad para explicarse Legolas intentó ayudarla.

—¿Es por ese enano?

—No te amaba antes de conocerle, Kili no cambió nada entre nosotros. Tú lo hiciste.

.

.

* * *

.

* _Arda: _en quenya, "mundo, Tierra".

*_Eldamar,_ que significa "hogar de los elfos" en quenya, corresponde a la región de _Aman_ en que habitan los elfos. _Eldamar_ se encuentra en la región nororiental de _Aman,_ cerca de la Cintura de Arda, rodeando la bahía del mismo nombre. A veces se la llama _Elendë _en los relatos.

*_Ungoliant_: "araña oscura" en sindarin. Ayudó al vala Melkor a destruir los Dos Árboles de Valinor.

*El _fëa_ y el _hröa_ son dos conceptos manejados por el escritor británico J. R. R. Tolkien en las historias de su _legendarium_. Tolkien describe a los hijos de Ilúvatar (elfos y humanos) con dos partes: el _fëa,_ que es en cierto modo equivalente al alma y procede del Fuego Secreto de Ilúvatar; y el _hröa _o cuerpo, hecho de la materia de Arda (_erma_).


End file.
